Golden Stars
by Zalia Chimera
Summary: A loud bang broke the air and for a moment he was twenty again, huddled in his tent as gunfire moved closer and closer. EdRoy. Angst.


Title: Golden Stars

Author: Zalia Chimera

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: EdxRoy

Warnings: Angst

Summary: A loud bang broke the air and for a moment he was twenty again, huddled in his tent as gunfire moved closer and closer.

Notes: Written for Bonfire night

* * *

He wasn't sure why he had agreed. He hadn't wanted to do this, he'd wanted to curl up in bed with a book and some music and pretend that the world didn't exist. But Ed had looked at him. Looked at him with those wide eyes that for a moment seemed almost innocent and he couldn't refuse anything that could make Ed smile so openly.

"Didn't you have this in Risembool?" Roy asked softly as Ed threw open the window. He set the tray of coffee and parkin onto the small table and settled himself on the window seat, staring out over the dark field with loathing for a moment. He didn't want to do this.

Ed grinned at him and shook his head. "Nah. There were never enough people around to bother and fireworks are expensive that far out."

Roy nodded absently and fingered the edge of his shirt. It shouldn't be this difficult. It had been years and it shouldn't still have such a hold over him. He missed the soft sigh Ed gave when he noticed the tense set of Roy's shoulders.

The soft touch on his shoulder made him jump a little and he turned to meet Ed's concerned expression. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to. It's just me being childish."

Roy smiled and pulled Ed towards him. "Of course we're doing this." His mind screamed at him to apologise and slide away to the relative safety of his bedroom but he liked seeing childish delight in Ed's face too much. "How can I deny you such a simple thing?" He kissed Ed softly, congratulating himself for keeping his voice controlled.

Ed pulled away and smirked at him. "Good. I have you right where I want you." He curled up on the seat next to Roy, leaning against his chest then grabbed the duvet from the floor, tugging it around them both. He leaned over and snatched a chunk of parkin from the tray. He nibbled at one corner of it and then grinned, devouring the rest of it in a few bites. "This is good!" He snatched another piece and then turned around slightly to lift it to Roy's lips. "Have a taste." Roy took a small bite. It did taste good, sticky and sweet like it should be. But it settled heavily in his already churning stomach. "It is good," he replied and gave a small smile. It seemed to satisfy Ed, who settled back against him and finished off the parkin.

They started after about ten minutes. Flashes of blue and silver and bright scarlet burning across the sky. Whines and screams and bangs and the faint awed screams of children. Ed jerked forwards onto his knees, gripping the windowsill as he watched intently.. His smile was wide as he stared up into the sky.

A shudder wracked Roy's body and he tugged the duvet up to his chin. Ed didn't see it, couldn't see it and Roy was oh so glad for that.

One of the fireworks went off close by, turning the sky into a shatter of crimson sparks. Roy's eyes widened and for a moment he was twenty again, watching the flares go off across the horizon as another squad encountered trouble.

A loud bang broke the air and for a moment he was twenty again, huddled in his tent as gunfire moved closer and closer. It was coming closer and he had friends out there in the dark and what if they...

A scream of golden stars crossed the sky and he was twenty again, the noise of grenades and shells around him, rubble flying through the air as another building was demolished in a second.

The silence snuck up on him, deadly and heavy as each side counted it's losses and burned it's dead and the terrible terrible order was given.

Children screamed as another flash of blue spread across the sky and he was twenty again, snap after snap of his fingers and those children burned, breath scorching their lungs and they still screamed. He clutched his hands over his mouth and nose, bile rising in his throat as the stench of scorched flesh reached him and he had done it, he'd done it all...

Fingers traced his back, sliding under his shirt and he wasn't twenty anymore. He looked up and met Ed's golden coloured eyes, the tight set of his mouth. The fingers never stopped their light stroking, brushing over his spine, tracing old scars and unbroken skin. Ed looked away after a moment, not saying anything but his other hand curled around Roy's knee, rubbing softly.

Purple and silver sparks burst across the sky and they were just sparks, just coloured sparks.


End file.
